The Messenger
"He won't stop, through rain, snow, and sleet. Oh, and demons."-Tagline The Messenger 'is a 2015 3D platformer developed by Unversed Entertainment for the Unversed Neon. The game follows the journey of The Messenger, a silent odd creature tasked with developing a gigantic envelope to the all-knowing god of the lands, The Sun, while battling Demons who wish to capture the Message for themselves. Reception for the game was (placeholder). Gameplay The Messenger is a 3D Platformer in which players control The Messenger in open-world levels with the ultimate goal of finding Letter Flags, which allow the player to advance to the next level. The Messenger can walk around in all directions, exploring small sections of levels one at a time. It can also Jump and grab onto ledges. It's main attack is to swing it's mail bag around in a circular motion, which will damage demons. The Messenger himself is invincible, getting hit directly will only stun him and falling of ledges will cause him to grapple back up using his bag. However, when stunned, he'll drop the giant letter and any Demons nearby will recover it. If they hold it for 10 seconds, the player will lose a life and start back at the last Save Desk(where the game must be manually saved). The game's main feature is the use of Letters, all stored inside the Messenger's backpack. In the menu players can access these letters, which range from three types. The first is Gift Letters, which are un-necessary but helpful, and can be bought with Shillings collected from exploration. The second is Diary Letters. These can be read and feature a small recap of the events, gained once a level. They also come with helpful tips and exposition. The final type are Thingamabobble Letters, which are necessary to advance. These serve a purpose that can change the level's layout, defeat certain Demons, or solve puzzles. The game is focused on exploration, featuring wide-open levels that each feature various side quests, which can be done for rewards, alternate paths to the end, and upgrades. Plot A helpful species known as Messengers all live in the Post Office, a realm between realms where mail is transferred across the universe. An important Messenger prophesized to save the universe is making a run for an important letter to be delivered to the almighty Sun. However, as he reaches the Post Office, a mysterious creature kills the Messenger, leaving the Postmaster, ruler of the Post Office in trouble. With no choice, he sends out a plucky young Messenger simply known as The Messenger to deliver the letter to the Sun. After training for his job, he sets out to Feelgood Flower Fields, the first stop on the way to the Sun. TBA Characters Concept art for the main crew. *'The Messenger: A quirky young Messenger, this little guy is the hero you'll take control of. It can be customized, and has no gender. *'Postmaster': An elderly male Messenger, the Postmaster is the leader of the Post Office. Strict and always on time, the Postmaster's mustache makes him stick out. *'The Sun': The omniscient god of the realms. The Sun has one all seeing eye and an uncomprehensible size. Wise, kind, and quiet, the Messenger has to reach him in order to deliver an important letter. *'The Spawn': A lifeless artificial demon that continually spawns darkness, he was created long ago by the greed of man. He has no emotion or conciousness, only a need to create more and more demons. Believing the letter to be something helpful to his cause, he has sent out demons to recover it. *'Stompy Stamp': An irritable merchant and anthromorphic stamp, with a stylish mustache. He travels from world to world, having various Gift Letters that can be bought with Shillings. As the game goes on, his prices get heftier and heftier, but he can be very helpful, especially in dangerous places. *'Stylos': A french fashonista, the flamboyant Stylos sells clothing to the Messenger, as well as other accessories. Levels Post Office A gigantic seemingly limitless realm between realms, all mail is handled here. It's the homeworld of all Messengers, and is, in essence, simply a gigantic building. Players only get to visit a small portion of the large land. Feelgood Flower Fields A grand green field of flowers. Most of it is pure nature, besides a few small things set up by settlers. It was named such due to it's excellent climate and beautiful flowers. The first stop on the way to The Sun. Letters Gift Letters *'Clockwork Letter': This letter's stamp is a Watch. Use this while hit to regain 5 points time to recover the main letter. Costs 10 Shillings. *'Star Letter': This letter's stamp is a Star. Use this to become invincible for 10 seconds. Costs 10 Shillings. *'Rewind Letter': Use this to completely refill the Time Meter after being hit. Costs 75 Shillings. *'Strongly Worded Letter': This red letter has a pepper as it's stamp. Use this to double the attack power of the Messenger for 30 seconds. Costs 10 Shillings. *'Superstar Letter': This letter has a watch inside a star as it's stamp. It will restore 5 time points and make the player invincible for 5 seconds after that. Costs 15 Shillings. Diary Letters Thingamabobble Letters *'Data Letter': This must be delivered to Data Sun in the tutorial. Use this to access the Letter Flag. *'Log Letters': These four letters must be collected in 1-1's Wood Fortress to rebuild a bridge. *'Bravey's Flag Letter': A letter stolen by a Prancer. Collect it and place it on Mt. Emeral's summit to access the next level. *TBA Demons and Bosses Enemies *'Prancer': Small roaming demons that are kind of cute. They will ram into Messenger as soon as they see the hero. They have 1 measly HP, and appear in 1-1, 1-2, TBA. *'Parabizzles': These aerial enemies are related to Prancers, but are a bit different. They will swoop down onto the Messenger on sight, then he can attack them. They have 1 HP and appear in 1-1, and TBA. *'Drainbobbles': Small insectoid demons that bounce around frequently, draining the HP of Messenger and regaining their own. They have 3 HP and appear in 1-1, 1-2, TBA. Trivia TBA Reviews TBA Category:Games